Dead but Alive
by beyond-the-grave-sango's-lover
Summary: hey this is with Kuronue Yoko Shuuichi hiei and karasu just read and review thanks


Dead but Alive!

One day Kuronue was sitting on a rock looking up at the stars. He remembered when he and Youko Kurama would look at the stars together. Youko thinks that Kuronue is dead but Kuronue isn't. Kuronue is alive, he had to give up Youko for 500 years or he would be dead. So he thought it would be best to give Youko up for just 500 years then never see his lover again. This night was the night that he supposedly died on. It was his death day 500 years ago. He could now go find his old lover. He was first to go see a profit about Kurama's where abouts. When Kuronue got there the profit was standing outside waiting for him. "Kuronue please come in!" the profit said as he entered the hut.

"Why am I here?" Kuronue asked him.

"You gave 500 years of your life for your one love. I'm telling you how you will meet him again. Kuronue he still thinks of you till this day. Know that too." The profit said.

As Kuronue nodded along. "Well, how am I going to meet him then?" Kuronue asked in an accuse voice. The profit told Kuronue how to get there. And what he needed to do to bring Yoko out. Then they walked out of the hut and the profit said

"Fallow the north star. Don't forget to meet up with Karasu he will point out Kurama. And here is a position that will split Yoko and Kurama apart." he handed a vial to Kuronue. "Thank you!" Kuronue said as he headed on his way. A couple of days later on his trip he saw a guy with black hair blowing things up. "Karasu?" Kuronue asked. "Yes and you are?" Karasu said as he turned around. "You have to help me." Kuronue said looking back at this demon. "Why do I have to help you?"

"Because you get something out of it too." "Like what?" "Kurama!" Kuronue said. "How do you know him?" Karasu asked "Because my old partner Youko Kurama is inside of Kurama and I have something that will split them apart." Kuronue finished looking at Karasu.

"So what do you want me to do?" Karasu asked. "You have to show me who Kurama is because I have never seen Kurama I just know Youko."

"Fine Okay lets go." Karasu said as they started to walk off. They didn't talk to each other Kuronue just fallowed Karasu. When they reached the town Kurama was in Karasu told Kuronue to keep close but to fallow him they were gaining on Kurama. They were now in the shadows of builds and things, not able to see anything. Then Karasu saw Kurama as he stopped dead in his tracks causing Kuronue to walk into him. "What is it ...?" Kuronue started to find Karasu's hand over his mouth. "Look Kurama is over there okay." Karasu said quietly. "What else do we have to do Kuronue?" Karasu asked. "We have to get close to him and make him mad. We might even have to kill him Karasu is that okay with you?" Kuronue asked "Yeah of course it is." Karasu answered. They started to walk closer.

Kurama and Hiei were going for a walk after the dark tournament was over. "Kurama, I'm glad that we both survived the tournament." "Me too Hiei. Me too. And I'm glad that it is over." then they hugged each other. "But Kurama it is not over and it never will be." Two voices said with a laugh at the end. Something inside Kurama was shocked like he knew them. "Show yourselves!" Hiei yelled. "Kurama who is shorty?" one of the voices asked. "It's not like you to like smaller guys or maybe that was just Youko. He like guys not kids!" The second voice said as Kurama knew that voice sounded to filmier. He new that voice before like it uses to claim him down. Then he realized who's voice is was Kuronue's his old partners. 'But it couldn't be Kuronue is dead he saw him die. It must be a joke.' Kurama thought. Then said "Hiei is not a kid he is my friend and..." He was interrupted by the second voice "and you love him?" Kuronue said sarcastically. "Show yourselves!" Hiei yelled again. "Hiei don't worry if I'm right it's a trick." Kurama lied to Hiei thinking that it would lie to himself because he didn't want to think that it could be Kuronue. "Who would play a trick on us like this?" Hiei asked Kurama. Then Karasu yelled "What are you saying half-pint?" a look came a crossed Hiei's face. There was only one person that called Hiei half-pint and that was kuwabara. Kurama and Hiei turned to each other then grabbed each others hands and started to walk towards the two men in the shadows. Then from a corner behind them came Yuusuke and Kuwabara running around the corner. Yuusuke shouted "Hiei, Kurama where are you going? We heard you scream Hiei." this was a surprise to Hiei and Kurama they stopped and turned to see Yuusuke and Kuwabara. Then they looked back around to see the other two men still standing in the shadows. "Who the hell are those two?" Hiei asked Kurama "I'm not quite sure anymore." Kurama answered. "You two stopped." one voice said "So we will come to you." the second voice said. They both started to walk closer and closer. Then they stepped out from the shadows. At the sight of the two men Kurama gasped and said "No it can't be k k k Kuronue I you your dead. K k Karasu I I killed you too." he said. "Yeah you thought you killed me but you didn't that plant can't kill me. So now it is my turn to kill you. "Karasu said "But killing me won't help you two because only one of you can have me." Kurama said trying to save his tail. "That might be but I don't want you I want Youko and he lives in you." Kuronue said justifying his actions. "Kuronue you will actually kill me and your old partner." Kurama said trying to plead. "No I won't one either Karasu or Hiei will for me you pick." Kuronue said as Hiei's face got really red. "I will do no such thing." Hiei yelled. Karasu then attacked Hiei. Kurama jumped back and said "Rose whip!" and went to attack Kuronue. But Kuronue caught the whip and pulled Kurama to him. "Nice try Kurama, but maybe you forgot about how we practiced together." Kuronue said as he saw how mad he made Kurama. So Kuronue new it was time for the potion. Kuronue dumped the potion on Kurama's head then he moved back. Hiei and Karasu stopped fighting and watched. So did Yuusuke and Kuwabara. "What the hell Kuronue." Kurama yelled then it was done. There was Youko and there was Shuuichi. When Youko saw Kuronue standing there he ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I thought you were dead. I've missed you so much." Youko said. "When I died they told me I could be dead for 500 years and then be able to see you and you see me or I could be die and I would only be able to see you. So I waited for the years to past and then finally it did. I hoped you would wait for me." Kuronue said. "Kuronue, what would make you think that I won't wait for you?" Kuronue looked past Youko to Hiei. "Don't say you think I would fall for him. That is what Shuuichi fell for not me. I never got over you. I don't see how anyone could get over you." "Youko lets go home!" Kuronue said. "okay." then he turned to everyone else. "Goodbye Shuuichi, Hiei, and the rest of you." he said to them all then turned back to Kuronue, grabbed his hand and they started to leave together. Hiei ran over to Shuuichi "Karasu, what do you want?" Shuuichi said. "Just to see you again, goodbye my love!" Karasu said as he started to leave and Shuuichi answered back "goodbye Karasu!" Hiei grabbed Shuuichi "Are you alright?" "Yes I'm fine Hiei. Just a little tired." he said so Yuusuke, Hiei, kuwabara, and Shuuichi walked back home. Kuronue and Youko went back to their cave and Karasu went his separate way.

The End!!!


End file.
